


Oblivious (RQ)

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Eren and Levi harbor feelings for you, and have trouble confessing to you. The two compete for your attention, but you, however, are oblivious to the competition between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my dear friend Bucky over on Deviant Art.  
> Chapters 2 and 3 are the two different endings.

Levi stared out of his office window, bored to death of paperwork. It was a gorgeous day outside, with bright sunshine and a blue sky polka dotted with white clouds. _Maybe I should go take a quick walk,_ he mused, looking at his surroundings. His silver eyes slid down to look at the new cadets returning for maneuver gear training. A certain cadet in particularly caught his eye. Cadet [Last], one of the recruits from the one hundred and fourth. He smirked. As much as he hated to admit it, he had grown attached to you ever since you joined the Corps. He didn’t know why he had fallen for you; he had just realized it one day while running you through some drills. But there it was, that fluttering feeling in his chest and stomach that always came up when he saw you.

His eyes narrowed as Eren Yeager came up behind you, clapping you on the back and striking up a conversation with you. _Tch. What does that brat think he’s doing with her? I bet he thinks he’s clever, chatting her up like that._ He twinged in annoyance when he saw you giggling at something Eren had just said. _What does she see in him? He’s a brat; an angry, ill-tempered brat. He may be closer to her age but I doubt he could be a better boyfriend than I._

God, he hated that word. Boyfriend. It sounded so _juvenile._ But “lover” didn’t really cover the romantic bases and “partner” was just far too formal. _I may hate the word, but I would put up with the title if it meant I was with her._ He watched as Hange Zoe, Shitty Glasses Extraordinaire, approached you and Eren. She must have said something funny and offensive, because you nervously laughed and left the Squad Leader and cadet alone. _Maybe I can get her to help me clean my office,_ he mused. _Or I can help her with her chores. Or I can think of some other shitty excuse in order to spend time with her._ Erratic motions from the training grounds caught his eye, and he looked down to see Hange waving at him hysterically. 

_Ah, fuck._

He was supposed to help Hange with some experiments with Eren. 

He sighed and got up, making his way down to the training grounds. _I’ll just have to spend time with her later; perhaps once I’m done here I can ask for her assistance in feeding the horses._

*Two Hours Later* 

“Are you all right, Yeager?” Levi asked the cadet, nudging the brunet with his foot. Eren, in human form, had remained stationary for the past few minutes, sitting on the grass as if in shock. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired, is all.” Eren shrugged it off. His chest visibly expanded outwards as he started to get up. Levi offered his hand to Eren, helping the cadet up. “Thank you, sir.” 

“It’s nothing.” He glanced around them quickly, looking to see if Hange was in eseeing range; she wasn’t. “Did the experiment make you too tired or was it the combination of doing an experiment after gear training?” 

“I think it was the combination. I’ll be fine. I think I just need to go lie down for a bit.” Eren said. “I promised a friend I’d help her with gear training later today, after lunch and chores, so I need to be rested for that.” 

“Oh?” Levi asked, his interest raised and an eyebrow cocked. The image of you walking with Eren popped into his mind, and he knew you were the friend Eren was talking about. “You need your rest, Eren. I can take over and help her with maneuver gear techniques.” 

“No, it’s okay, Heichou. I promised her and I can’t break that promise.” 

“Eren, you need to rest up. In fact, take the rest of the day off. I’ll have someone else cover you for chores. You should get some rest, you look like shit right now.” 

“Sir, since when have you cared about my health this much?” Eren inquired. 

“Don’t be stupid, I’ve always cared this much. Now go rest up and I’ll cover for you.” Levi commanded, annoyed at the queasy, nervous feeling building in his stomach. _Why won’t he just fucking go do what I say? He scrambles like an idiot to get my approval all the time but now he’s arguing with me?_

“Er, Corporal, I’m helping a girl I’m interested in with gear training.” he paused, and glanced over at Levi to look him straight in the eye. “I’ve seen how you’ve looked at [First], sir. I know you like her too.” 

“Tch, I don’t have feelings for anyone, Yeager. Get those childish ideas out of your head,” Levi defended himself, inwardly cursing himself for being so obvious when it came to you. “If you want to push yourself past the point of exhaustion by helping her out, then by all means, go ahead. Just don’t expect me to give you a reprieve tomorrow morning during basic training.” He kicked himself, seeing skepticism in Eren’s green eyes. _Great, if the brat can see it, then I’m sure she’s noticed my feelings by now. Fuck._

“Understood, sir,” Eren replied. The rest of the short trek to the castle was silent, the wheels in Levi’s head turning. _So, he’s helping her with gear training, huh? Maybe I should pop in at some point . . ._

*An Hour Later* 

“I can never thank you enough for helping me with this, Eren. I really appreciate it,” you told your friend. He chuckled and waved away your thanks. 

“No problem. After all, we do have an expedition coming up.” he said, giving you a large smile. “So, what maneuver do you need to work on the most?” 

“I can’t get a hold of doing a flip and then twisting to change direction, so you end up going back the way you came” you explained. 

“Okay, I can help with that. Let me see how you’re doing it.” he said. You nodded, and took to the air. You launched yourself as high as you could before releasing your cables. Kicking your legs to flip your body and then flailing your arms to twist yourself around. Like before, you were too slow and started losing altitude quickly. By the time you sent your cables out, you were too close to comfort to the ground. _He looks even more scared for me than I am doing that maneuver,_ you thought as you touched down beside him. 

“You pretty much have it, you just need to do the flip and twist at the same time, and be a little quicker,” he said. “You’re getting too much air resistance when you’re flipping. Try moving back with your body, not your legs. You can give them some power, but don’t let them be the only thing flipping you. That and you’re going to hurt yourself or someone else if you were holding swords.” He grabbed your arms and nestled them into your sides. “Keep yourself as small as possible when you’re changing your position. Keep your arms in, and it should help you a lot.” His hands remained on your biceps, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing your arm. 

“All right. I’m gonna try it again,” you said, face turning light pink at his touch. He noticed, and let go of you, his own face slightly blushing. You tried to put it out of your mind as you prepared yourself. _You got this,_ you encouraged yourself. Your cables shot out, and once again you attempted the maneuver. _Don’t make yourself look silly in front of Eren._ You retracted your cables and quickly twisted to change your position. Your fingers accidentally pressed down on your gear’s triggers, you were sent flying into a tree while upside-down. _FUCK FUCK FUCK ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION!_ you screamed as you played with the triggers, trying to get yourself out of the mess. You turned your body to avoid face planting into the tree. The bark scratched at your back as you slammed into the tree and you only dropped down an inch. “Oh, God damn it,” you murmured as you looked at the tangled mess that was your cables. 

“Hold on, [First], I’m coming!” Eren yelled up at you, taking to the air and moving himself up in front of you. He went attach a blade onto one of his hilts, but you stopped him. 

“No, don’t cut me down! One, I’m gonna fall. Two, this can be untangled! I don’t want to have to get new cables. It’s a bitch going through that process.” you told him. 

“[First], are you sure? This is going to take a while -” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” you replied. He sighed, but went put his hilts away and started to try and untangle the mess of cables. You unclenched one of the hooks from the tree to make his job easier. 

“How did you even manage to do this?” he asked. 

“Like hell if I know. All I know is -” you began, but a deep voice cut you off. 

“Oi, brats, what the hell are you doing up there?” You and Eren looked down to see an irritated Corporal Levi standing underneath you two. 

“My cables are tangled and Eren’s untangling them for me!” you shouted back down at him. You could see his sigh before engaging his own gear to get close to you two. 

“Yeager, go get some of the cable lubricant out of the gear storage house,” Levi instructed the brunet cadet as he started trying to straighten out the mess of silver cables. “That should make this job easier.” 

“Sir, I don’t know where it is. It’d probably be easier for you to go grab it, since you know where it is already and I don’t,” Eren told him. _Do you have a death wish?!_ you silently demanded as Levi’s piercing eyes gave Eren a death glare. 

“I asked you to go do something, so go do it. You don’t want a week of stable duty for disobeying orders, do you, Yeager?” Levi asked him, his voice deathly low. 

“I just think I’d get down with this sooner if -” 

“Yeager just go get the damn lubricant before I decide to give you stable duty for disobeying orders, you shitty brat.” The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and you squirmed uncomfortably as the two men glared at each other. Finally, Eren receded, lowering himself to the ground and taking off for the storage shed. _God, Corporal’s usually not that mean. He must be in a really, really bad mood,_ you thought as Levi continued to try and unknot your cables. And for some reason, he had the faintest smile on his face. 

“Sir, you know, you don’t have to do this,” you told him. 

“Bull shit. You’re one of my subordinates, [Last], and I’m going to help you when you need it,” he said, trying to undo a knot. “Jesus Christ, how the hell did you do this?” 

“I don’t know; it just happened,” you answered him, trying to help him, but he slapped your hand away. 

“Don’t, cadet, you’ll make it worse,” he instructed you. You bit your lip and settled back, letting him work on his own. 

“I-I appreciate this, sir,” you said quietly. 

“Tch. I already told you. I’m your superior, and when you need help I’ll give it to you,” he said. 

“I’m still able to appreciate that I have someone that would do that for me,” you told him. He groaned in frustration, glaring at your cables. 

“Fuck this, [First], this is going to be impossible to untangle and God knows what kind of damage it’s inflicted on your cables,” Levi told you. 

“Sir, it’s . . . no, no, it’s fine! It really is!” you added hurriedly as he attached his hilt to one of his blades. His arm wrapped around your waist as he cut the cable that kept you in the air. Gravity pulled you down a couple of inches, but Levi made sure you didn’t slip out of his grasp. Your cheeks flared with color as he squeezed you a little as you two descended. There was a pause as you two reached the ground; he didn’t remove his arm right away. Your cheeks turned a darker shade of red of his prolonged touch. Levi noticed, and quickly removed his arm from your body. 

“T-thanks for getting me down from there, Corporal,” you thanked him meekly. 

“You don’t have to thank me, [Last],” he told you. “As for your gear, I’ll take care of getting the cables replaced for you.” 

“No, you don’t have to do that,” you said, feeling touched that he offered to take care of the troublesome task for you. But, you knew that he had a lot of work to do, and that fixing your gear shouldn’t be on his list. 

“I wouldn’t mind it, [Fir -]” 

“You already got her down?!” Eren’s out-of-the-breath voice reached your ears as he approached you, a small bottle of the cable lubricant in his hand. 

“It was hopeless, so I cut her down,” Levi said coolly. 

“She asked specifically to not be cut down,” Eren said heatedly. 

“I tried untangling the cables and it wasn’t working. She needs new cables anyway, so I decided to just cut them and -” 

“Well I wish you had told me you were going to do that _before_ you sent me all the way to the gear shed to get lubricant!” Eren told him, irritated. 

“I didn’t plan it ahead, brat,” Levi said unconvincingly. 

“Sir, I -” 

“Hey, hey, it’s no bi deal, okay?” you said hurriedly getting in between the two men. “Let’s stop arguing and just return our gear, and go on with our days. And Corporal, I can go ahead and get new cables myself,” you said turning to face him. 

“He offered to get you new cables?! Sir, you have loads of paperwork to do, I don’t think you should concern yourself with [First]’s gear!” Eren said. You sighed in resignation, listening to the two arguing. _Well, I tried._

*Two Days Later* 

“What do you mean, is everything okay with the Corporal and I?” Eren asked you. The two of you were in one of the vacant rooms of Headquarters, cleaning it up so it could become a dorm room for new recruits. 

“Well I mean yesterday you two were arguing so much, and usually you guys are on good terms so I was wondering if something happened during your titan training, or something,” you explained as you washed the window. 

“No, nothing happened,” Eren reassured you. 

“Okay, good,” you breathed in relief. “I was worried about what was going on.” 

“You were worried?” Eren inquired. You could feel a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

“Well, of _course_ I was worried. You’re one of my best friends, Eren, and I respect Corporal Levi very much, and I know he’s pretty much your mentor so if something happened to ruin that, I’d be just as upset as you two,” you explained. 

“Oh. Right,” he said quietly, returning to work. He scrubbed the floor, giving it a few hard strokes before suddenly stopping. “[First]? Can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah, sure. What is it, Eren?” you asked, turning to look down at him. He got up off the floor and approached you, nervousness painted on his face. _Is something wrong? Is he okay? He looks like he’s going to be sick to his stomach,_ you thought. 

“I-I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while,” Eren admitted, struggling to keep eye contact with you. “But . . . but. I . . . [First], I - ” 

“Cadet [Last], I need your assistance cleaning the new sitting room.” A noise of annoyance came from Eren as Corporal Levi stood in the doorway of the room you two were in charge of cleaning. 

“Sir, I need [First]’s help in cleaning this room. I can’t clean it by myself,” Eren argued, and you could feel your stomach starting to sink. _Not this again,_ you groaned. 

“That’s bullshit, Yeager. You’re the best cleaner out of the one hundred and fourth; you can manage this room on your own. However, I need someone to assist me in cleaning the sitting room and since you’re capable on your own, I want [Last] to help me,” he explained, giving Eren yet another piecing gaze. 

“You’re the best at cleaning, Corporal. I need [First] to help me or I’m going to be here all night,” Eren told him. 

“That’s not my problem. I need [Last] to help me, and that’s final.” Levi didn’t waver in his orders. 

“Corporal, I - ” 

“Oh my God, will you two just shut up?!” you snapped, looking at them both with frustration. “I am so done with you two going at each others’ throats all the time. Let’s take a breather, okay? And then you two are going to talk about whatever the hell made you two start hating each other.” 

“We don’t hate each other,” Eren began, but you cut him off. 

“I don’t want to hear it! Every fucking time you two are around me you act like you hate each other and it’s pissing me off!” you told them. “You always try to push the other out of the picture, and I mean, there’s something very wrong if you can’t stand to be around the other one!” 

“[Last], it’s not that I hate Eren’s company,” Levi started to defend himself. 

“Oh really?” you challenged him. “Because every single time one of you is near me, the other one shows up to throw the other out of the w - ” 

And that’s when it hit you. 

God, were you oblivious. 

“This . . . this isn’t about you two, is it? It’s about me,” you thought out loud. Eren meekly nodded while Levi rolled his eyes. 

“It’s about time you figured it out,” he commented. You shot him a dirty look. 

“Corporal, I’ll go clean that room you wanted to do by myself. I need to be alone.” You knew it was a move that could get him mad, but you needed some alone time to think about this whole thing. You brushed past him and went to clean the sitting room. 

_God, how could I have not noticed what was going on?_ you scolded yourself as you closed the door and set to work. _What am I going to do about this? I mean, yes, I would like to be in a relationship, but I don’t want to cause a rift between them, or something._

_Well, one of them is just going to have to suck it up and deal,_ your conscious told you. _They’ll work it out eventually. After all, I don’t think they would stay mad at each other forever._

_I guess. They_ are _old enough to deal with rejection._ You sighed, staring at the window you were cleaning. _Where do I even begin with them? I adore Eren. He’s a sweet guy and he’s so protective of me, and I’ve known him since we were kids. I really do care about him, and he would make a great boyfriend._

_And then there’s Levi. He’s brave, and strong, and once you get past the clean-freak tendencies and cold demeanor, he’s actually kind of nice. Not to mention pretty attractive. But he is really older than me, and no doubt my parents would freak out if they knew I was dating a guy that’s way older than me. But he is kind once you get to know him, and just as caring as Eren. God! What have I gotten myself into?_ You groaned, staring into your faint reflection in the mirror. _What the hell am I going to do?_

You remained in the room for a long time, making sure your cleaning was thorough as you thought about the situation and what to do about Eren and Levi. Hours passed, you missed dinner, and it was only when the moon had been settled in sky for a comfortable time that you knew what to do. You decided to make you choice between Levi and Eren known. 

You left the room to go find the guy who had won your affection.


	2. Levi's Ending

_Knock knock knock!_ You bit your lip as you stood outside of Corporal Levi’s office. _I hope he’s in here, and not with Erwin or Hange, or something,_ you fretted as you anxiously shifted your weight from foot to foot.

“Name and business?” Levi’s deep voice rang out, and you let out a breath of relief. 

“It’s Cadet [Last]. I would like to talk to you about personal matters, sir.” _“Personal matters?” Ugh, that was way too formal! What was I thinking?!_ you kicked yourself. The staccato sound of footsteps met your ears and the office door opened, Levi ushering you inside. 

“[First], I would like to apologize for acting like a toddler back there with Eren,” he said as you sat down in the visitor’s chair. He plopped down into his own chair, and continued talking. “It put you in an awkward position and it wasn’t an okay thing to do.” 

“I-I’m fine with it, Corporal. I was just worried you hated Eren for no reason,” you admitted with a shrug. You could feel the tension in the air clench a little as you mentioned Eren’s name. “But sir, I came here to talk to you about earlier today with you and Eren. I’ve though things through, and . . . and I would like to tell you I like you back.” 

He chuckled, standing up and walking to you. He planted himself in front of you, leaning against his desk. He offered his hand to you, and you took it. He was cold, and you shivered as his fingers entwined with yours. 

“I like your answer,” he said, the faintest grin on his face.


	3. Eren's Ending

_Knock knock knock!_ You bit your lip as you stood outside of Eren’s dorm room. _I hope he’s here, and preferably alone. Talk about awkward trying to talk to him with Armin and Mikasa around._ The door opened.

“[First]! I was getting worried, since you weren’t at dinner,” Eren told you as you let yourself in, plopping down onto his bed. 

“Yeah, I cut more off than I could chew with cleaning that old sitting room,” you replied with a nervous chuckle. “And yeah. Well, um, Eren, I came here to talk to you about earlier.” 

“What about it?” he asked, nervousness furrowing his brow. 

“I, well, I um. I wanted to tell you I like you back,” you confessed quietly, eyes on his face but not quite meeting his gaze. You found it hard to, and you silently praised him for being able to keep eye contact with you when he was planning to confess. 

“Wait, really? You do?” he asked, his face lighting up. You nodded. He chuckled, a Cheshire cat smile on his face. And before you knew it, his hands were cupping your face and he had pulled you in you a short, sweet kiss. 

And you were more than happy to kiss him back.


End file.
